Pranks On Vlad
by TotallyObsessedWithDP
Summary: Danny takes a week off of ghost fighting to mess with his good old archenemy Vlad, but Vlad might take the 'oh so innocent' pranks a little too seriously, being the fruitloop that he is...
**HELLO READERS! IF YOU LIKE HUMOR & SUSPENSE FICS THEN HERE IS _PRANKS ON VLAD_ CHAPTER ONE! I will answer ALL reviews so feel free to give suggestions and ask as many questions as your heart desires! -(No I'm not Desiree but I will still answer your questions) ANYWAY! Shall we begin? Let's!**

* * *

"Okay, so we all know how much of a jerk Vlad is right? Between trying to kill my dad and marry my mom to the little things like stealing the infi-map that I accidentally borrowed from Frostbite, making a failed attempt at turning Jazz against me, stealing money from tons of banks while invisible to become rich, setting up a fake science convention to trap me and my mom with him, giving an enraged and vengeful Val, dangerous ghost hunting weapons, trying to steal my parents' ghost portal, and lying to my mom about my dad not wanting to ever see her again after Jack Plasmius happened, although that was an alternate timeline, to the big things like illegally cloning me _multiple_ times, which all melted into puddles of ectoplasm except for Dani, thanks to me considering _I_ stabilized her, releasing the all powerful ghost king, Pariah Dark, and practically helping the creation of my evil future mutation, Dan Phantom, _also_ on a separate timeline-, basically, he's a seriously crazed up fruitloop." Danny spoke, his glowing green eyes directed at the camera lens.

"That's why we're here in front of Vlad's newest mansion." He pulled the camera back, revealing the towering mansion in the background. "And for the next week, while my parents are at some ghost convention and my friends oh so coincidentally seem to be both on vacation at the same time, leaving me with nothing better to do while the ghost portal's closed without dad opening it carelessly, I will be messing with my _good buddy_ Vlad," he spoke as he flew closer to the mansion, the last four words of the sentence dripping with sarcasm.

He turned intangible along with the camera and slipped into the foyer, turning invisible before floating into the dining hall where Vlad sat silently at the far end of the lengthy table, eating what seemed to be cereal, the reason being that it was indeed the morning.

Danny zoomed the camera's view onto the inside of the cereal bowl. "Geez, I guess you are what you eat _Vlad_ ," Danny mumbled to the camera upon the sight of the colorful rings that floated in the milk of the bowl.

Danny paused the recording and flew through the floor to Vlad's secret lab, not giving a second thought before flying through the swirling green ectoplasmic portal to the Ghost Zone. He put the Fenton phones on and spoke, "It's time."

The faceless ghost appeared not too long later, ready to morph into whoever was necessary. "Who do I become?" asked the slightly nasally voice.

"Vlad Masters," he responded before the ghost morphed into a very convincing Vlad, only with red eyes instead of dark blue. "You remember the plan Amorpho?" Danny asked.

"I could never forget anything that has to do with a prank."

Danny nodded and they both returned through Vlad's ghost portal and intangibly flew outside. After a few minutes of flying, they were outside of a very upscale restaurant, ready to begin the meeting. They walked in the restaurant, Danny invisible of course, and were instantly met with the faces of the representatives for the Wisconsin Badgers, the team Vlad absolutely despised. Danny took out the camera and began recording.

"Good to see you Mr. Masters. You would like to talk about ownership of the Wisconsin Badgers and purchasing some of our merchandise?" Questioned one of the officials.

"That's correct," spoke the morphed Vlad, "I haven't the time to sit down and chat so I would just like someone to come to my mansion and replace all my Packers merchandise with that of the _wonderful_ Wisconsin Badgers, as well as buy the Wisconsin Badgers team, but don't worry, as the richest man in Wisconsin, I will pay _handsomely_ ," he explained.

"Y-yes sir! Right away! The delivery truck will be delivered tomorrow!" Squeaked the money hungry team official.

"Is there anyway that I could get it delivered, say, instantly?" Amorpho questioned.

"Absolutely sir! A pleasure doing business with you," grinned the other official with a gratuitous shake the Amity Park mayor's replication's hand.

"You too my good sir, I shall be going now, I have a meeting _very_ soon and I need to be home in time to receive the merchandise, and here, is a check for your service. Will that cover it?"

One of the men took the check and eyed it carefully, his eyes widening as he nodded, mumbling "wow that's a lot of zeros," as the two left.

"Well done Amorpho," praised Danny, returning to visibility.

"Well, I did owe you for that whole situation last year."

"Consider yourself debt free." Smiled Danny as the two flew back to Vlad's mansion.

The Amorpho Vlad waited alongside an invisible Danny at the end of the Master's mansion's long driveway for about an hour before the big truck shipment arrived. Amorpho finished his part by signing for the merchandise and proceeding to walk inside the mansion while people exchanged the green and yellow for red, white and black. He of course disappeared during the rearrangement of Vlad's possessions, to return to the ghost zone, leaving the real Vlad to deal with the matter.

Danny floated invisibly as he pressed to record button on the camera as a confused Vlad walked in. The conversation went as such...

"What in the name of-! _What_ is going on here?" Vlad seethed.

The southern delivery man walked over with the clipboard 'Vlad' had signed. "Just the delivery of the shipment you ordered, sir" he explained and took a look at his clipboard, "Yes siree a shipment of the Wisconsin Badgers merch in replacement of all the Packers stuff just like you asked."

"Oh of cour- WHAT." he spat.

The man tilted the clipboard towards Mr. Masters, "Yep, there's your signature right there. All signed for and paid for too!"

"I have signed for _no_ such thing- what do you _mean_ , _paid_ for?!" Vlad growled.

He gulped, "Well I don't have the exact information of the payment but I do know that the someone that called in for the shipment mumbled something about a lot of zeros..."

Vlad's eyes narrowed as he stomped out of the room in a fit of rage. He opened the secret door to his lab and flew down the stone steps to find his ghost portal opened. He transformed into his Plasmius form and spoke sinisterly, "When I find out who is responsible for this madness, they will regret _EVER_ messing with me, but little did he know the culprit was floating overhead, trying his hardest to fight back a laugh as he filmed the whole entire thing.

Vlad was in for one heck of a week.

* * *

 **First chappie! How'd you like it? It is very much more upbeat ad happy than my other series of the ghost's deaths so that's good! I totally appreciate other prank ideas as well as follows, reviews (constructive criticism included but please no haters), and favorites! TotallyObsessedWithDP, out~**


End file.
